


Feeling Alive

by KateKintail



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yoji/Aya, feeling alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

 When Aya turned up in the doorway to Yoji’s room, arms crossed and turtleneck untucked, it was a signal Yoji couldn’t ignore. This time, Yoji had been parked in front of his laptop, hand down his pants. Bare breasted woman danced across his screen, but he switched it off immediately and turned to Aya. “You  _do_  have good timing, don’t you? I was just seconds away.”

Aya entered and closed the door behind. He bent at the knees and unbuttoned Yoji’s pants to inspect the erection. “Liar,” he said flatly. The man had minutes at best.

“It was harder before you interrupted,” Yoji explained.

“I’ll make it hard again.” His jaw dropped open and throat relaxed. But before his lips could wrap around the man’s cock, the team’s playboy stopped him by cupping hands to Aya’s face. “You first.”

Aya knew it was useless to protest. He knew the only way Yoji would come was if Aya came first. But as far as Aya was concerned, it was a waste of time, a formality, a necessary evil.

Yoji reached down and wrapped arms around Aya in a tender hug.  He swept Aya to the bed, laying him down gently. Yoji moved suavely as he stripped the man’s clothes off. He kissed every bare bit of skin as he revealed it. Then he rolled Aya onto his side. The last time Yoji suggested anal penetration, Aya only just came short of murdering him. So this time, Yoji just lay behind him, holding him.

 “You’re so tense,” Yoji said, massaging Aya’s shoulders. He dug his thumbs into the back of Aya’s neck, targeting pressure points and muscle groups. “I can help you with that.” His leg pushed forward, slipping in-between Aya’s, spreading them slightly. His thigh was against Aya’s balls. His hand slid down Aya’s side, then down to wrap around Aya’s cock.

His fingers were slender and talented, stroking gently at first. Then, with a helping of lube, he went faster. His hand flew up and down the shaft, pausing only to finger the head briefly before resuming. Usually it took a while to get to where Yoji wanted him to be. So Yoji tried to get him there. “I’m going to make you come so hard your body tingles for a week,” he breathed into Aya’s ear. He licked and tugged on the man’s earlobe, making the earring swing.

Aya stiffened, sucking in a breath. “Don’t touch that!” he insisted. “Just… do it.”

A bit taken aback, Yoji moved his mouth lower, kissing the back of Aya’s tender neck. He nuzzled his face into the dark red hair and quickened his strokes. “I’ll do what I want to do,” Yoji said. “And what I want to do is to fill you with so much pleasure you won’t be able to stand it. You might…” Yoji placed a kiss at the base of his neck. “Even…” Another kiss. “Smile.” And another kiss, this one longer and harder.

It made Aya shudder.

Yoji’s hand moved almost impossibly fast. Aya’s breathing quickened. “I’m going to make you feel alive, Aya.” That’s why Aya came to him. Yoji felt the man’s balls rise. And Aya’s cock spilled uncontrollably. The orgasm was lengthy and magical and lasted forever. Aya came silently but sighed when it was all over. He didn’t smile.

Aya took a few moments only to recuperate. Then he rolled over, feeling just as cold as ever. “Your turn,” Aya said.

Yoji shook his head. “You don’t need—”

But Aya was already moving, sliding down the bed. He took Yoji’s erection in his mouth. It didn’t take long. He licked and sucked and sucked and licked and Yoji moaned as if he would burst at any moment. He spoke in unintelligible words but Aya knew their meanings. He knew the need underlying that moan. He knew the tone. And he knew what it meant when the moaning went longer and higher in pitch. Aya readied himself and sucked harder.

That was all it took. Aya closed his eyes and swallowed all that Yoji had. If his mouth hadn’t been busy, it might have worn a smile.

Because there it was—that moan of utter pleasure. The seed of that pleasure spilled into Aya, filling him. He was so close and the emotion was so overwhelming. He felt Yoji’s hands whirl through his hair then grasp onto Aya’s shoulders again. Fingers kneaded excitedly at the skin. Fingernails dug in, making marks and drawing blood. Tasting pleasure and feeling pain, Aya finally managed to feel alive for one fleeting moment.


End file.
